zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Valentine´s Day At Home
Everybody knows I´m the kind of fox that´s quite the romantic type There is no dating occasion I enjoy more than Valentine´s Day with my doe For a long time, we´ve been spent it in all sorts of romantic places This time it´s our home in Bunnyburrow where we have one of those moments We don´t even need to go out to a restaurant tonight Our humble little home is just good enough for that For tonight, I´ve myself prepared a little romantic evening I´ve arranged all of it just for you Judy, my darling In the peace and quiet of our home, just me and the queen of my heart You deserve that title, for always giving me love and care whenever I needed it On the dinner table, I´ve put all of the best cutlery in the house Some of them I´ve even borrowed from my parents With candles, roses and the lighting, I´ve found just the right atmosphere It looks like a scene out of a classic romantic movie With the charming rustic feel of our home, it´s rather fitting for a date location The food is almost ready as I already put my tuxedo on Then you walk into the living room, in your beautiful red evening dress Your irresistible beauty always makes me speechless I escort you to the dinner table like a real gentleman My Judy smiles in excitement as I fill your glass with champagne For starters, we both enjoy a small dish of mushroom salad They always taste great here in the countryside My main course is Chicken Parmesan and yours is vegan curry with rice And for dessert, we share a heart-shaped cake with both blueberries and carrots You thank me for the great choices for dishes, with a smile on your face I´ve always loved the stuff you make too all the same But after we eat and I do the dishes, the night isn´t done yet There´s another little surprise for my darling rabbit I go to the piano that´s located in the corner of the house I´ve always been good at playing that ever since my childhood years Sitting down smoothly, I start playing the piano A sweet little song I composed just for you While playing, you listen admiringly with great delight Telling me how I´d make for a good jazz pianist You lay down on top of the piano in your red dress, doing a seductive pose Whispering “Play for me, Nick” in a husky yet sweet voice I´m glad you appreciate it, for I rehearsed it so many times Love how I can always make you happy even with the simplest romantic gestures As the song ends, I sweep you off your feet like we´re on a dance floor Like magic, the love we have for each other keeps drawing us closer Every year during this day, I treat you like royalty I still remember our first Valentine´s Day together back in the day We got ourselves a reputation for being an unique interspecies couple There is no other female in the city who is as kind-hearted as you are In your tiny embrace, I can always throw away my fears and doubts Like a true friend, you always put my needs before yours In my arms, I carry you to the upper floor and into the balcony From there, I can see it has been so peaceful in this countryside today In the quiet of the night, Mr and Mrs Hopps gaze at the moon together Gently, I drape my arm over my bunny Valentine´s shoulder I wish you a happy Valentine´s Day as we begin a dramatic and passionate kiss My lips taste yours while I keep stroking your fair, furry ears It´s great that our home was good enough for a moment this wonderful No wonder we´ve had so many of those, since our relationship is that special Tonight, me and my beautiful bunny wife had such a great time Showing how one can have a great Valentine´s Day even at home. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Valentine´s Day stories Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Holiday stories Category:Love Stories Category:Oneshots